Perdition Cannot Have You
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Harry never believed in angels, but now that he's encountered them...he's not quite sure what to think. Harry/Castiel. SLASH! ONESHOT! DRABBLE!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the Supernatural series.

**Author's** **note**: **_WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!_** This has many spoilers for seasons 4 and 5 of Supernatural, and takes place just shortly after the episode "I Believe the Children Are Our Future" comes to an end. If you chose to read on, I'm not at fault for spoiling anything for you.

I got this idea after reading "Righteous Fallen" by scarletsptember; I did more than a little daydreaming and went my own route with a Harry/Castiel encounter. I think it's the first of its kind, so hopefully you all enjoy this little drabble.

* * *

Harry could remember staring up at the moonlit sky from atop the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts as a child, taking in the endless stars that were not hampered by Muggle or any human interference. They were awe inspiring and for once made him feel so small, so human that he could forget his duties to the world.

Things had definitely changed since he left the Wizarding World and Europe for that matter. His journey into adulthood had seen him cross 'the Pond' to the grand old US of A, and into the arms of a supernatural world that wizards barely knew about. The first time he encountered a wendigo Harry wondered what Hagrid would do if he came across it, most likely would adopt it and name it Pookie; well…he would have if he survived the war.

Now as he sat on the cold cement that stood before the entrance to the dingy red-white-and-blue obsessed hotel room that he was sharing with the infamous Winchester brothers. It's been just over two years that Harry has been working with the brothers, give or take the time that Sam went off with Ruby after Dean's death. Like Dean, Harry had never trusted the female demon and after two months of trying to help Sam see the light; he finally disappeared until he received a call from Bobby saying Dean had come back from the dead.

Staring up into the heavens just wasn't the same anymore. Muggle lights and pollution had dimmed the normally star filled sky, even in a place such a rural Nebraska. Harry had never truly believed in the idea of Angels until the past year, having only heard of them from his deceased 'loving' family. In wanting to keep up appearances with her neighbors, for years every Sunday would see Aunt Petunia in her 'Sunday' best and flowered hat (that was easily the size of a Hippogriff's nest) at church, dragging along a reluctant Harry who was forced into Dudley's old church clothes. The neighbors had always been so impressed that such a good church-going woman was teaching her delinquent nephew to fear God's wrath.

"You helped the boy get away," Harry wasn't surprised when the angel Castiel appeared next to him without even the slightest noise. He didn't even bother turning to look at the angel, instead choosing to stare down at the cheap plastic hotel cup that held a cheap no-name whiskey that shouldn't even have the right to call itself alcohol.

"I didn't do anything but talk to him and give him a small token of thanks," Harry murmured as he leaned his head back against the rough unforgiving wall. "It's not my fault he interpreted my words in such a way."

They both knew that Harry wasn't lying, but merely understating what he truly had done. The small boy, the little anti-Christ by the name of Jessie was absolutely terrified of his abilities, of what he was. Harry saw so much of himself in that child, and knew that even going with the Winchesters the boy would most likely die even with their protection. The Hunters would leave him at Bobby's, where most likely the kid would be locked in the salt-incrusted iron panic room until things were clear for him to be free...and who knew how long that would be? Months? Easily years, most likely the rest of his life. The panic room was certainly bigger than the cupboard under the stairs, but a cage was still a cage.

"Most people wouldn't consider a…'portkey' as a token of thanks." The angel spoke once more, his eyes never leaving the strewn raven colored locks that hid Harry's face from his view. "You don't even know where he is, do you?"

"No." Harry shook his head, and they both knew he wasn't lying. When Harry had snuck up the stairs after the boy he found the child in his bedroom, staring longingly at a poster above his dresser. He could understand the boy's desire to run, to escape his fate and still protect his family. So, after only a few seconds of deliberation Harry offered the child a choice; he could stay, follow the Winchesters to safety…or Harry would give him the names of four different people he trusted with his life, along with a message to protect the boy and hide him away, only sharing knowledge of the boy with who he trusted. The four he had chosen wouldn't keep the child, but would hide him more and more until they and Harry would not know where the child was hiding.

The boy picked a random name when Harry wasn't looking and disappeared, leaving only a small note for his parents behind him.

"Why? Why would you help a monster that will someday destroy everything?" Castiel asked, his voice once again never losing its husky monotone drawl.

"He's not a monster!" Harry snapped his head up and glared at the angel, irritated by the lack of response from him. "He wanted and needed the tools to fight his fate, and I merely gave them to him."

"Like no one did for you." It wasn't a question.

"Not in time anyway."

"You…see yourself in him." Harry wasn't sure how exactly he could tell, but Castiel seemed slightly startled when he came to that conclusion.

"Yes. Jessie has no control over what he is, what he can do. The demons would use him as a weapon, controlling him and bending him to their will until he no longer has any value. The angels would kill him. You can't blame me for seeing myself in him even if the roles of the so called light and dark are reversed."

"Do you see yourself as a monster as well?"

"I've shed far more blood than any human has the right to shed. I've killed innocents along with the guilty Castiel. I may have difficulty believing in your God, but it won't surprise me if fire and brimstone are waiting for me."

"I would not let the devil have you,"

"You can't stop fate. Destiny. Whatever it is you want to call it Castiel. You know that." Harry finally stood up from his spot on the cement, leaning against one of the support beams for the roof above them.

"I may be cut off from Heaven, but I could still bring you back from perdition as I did for Dean."

"Why are you so determined Castiel? You almost have me thinking you have something invested in my livelihood."

"When-." Castiel cut himself off, clearly debating how to properly word his next statement as he slowly stepped closer towards the much shorter man. "When Uriel accused me of growing too attached to Dean Winchester…that was not necessarily true."

"What do you mean?" Harry thought of backing away from the angel, but had no choice but to stand his ground with the wall trapping him in place.

"It's true that Dean is important to this war, and its outcome depends on his staying alive, but…" The angel reached out and grasped Harry's chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eye. "Dean is also important to you. And I will do what it takes to keep you happy."

Harry didn't even have time to mentally form a question before the angel's lips descended on his. The kiss was more than awkward and uncomfortable. It was blatantly clear that Castiel had no idea what he was doing; their noses were smashed together, his lips almost too firm against his own and clearly at the wrong angle. The angel had no idea of what to do with his hands, instead choosing to keep the one hand on Harry's chin, while the other came to rest on Harry's shoulder.

Somehow though, it felt right.

* * *

**Author's note**: Review please! Let me know if you think I was insane for playing with this pairing.


End file.
